The present invention relates to computer-implemented bookmark management and, more specifically, to group bookmark management.
A web browser can store bookmarks identifying a location and path to a particular web page. Many websites include web pages that use parameters to pass information that can be used to identify a unique web page configuration, user, process, or other information. It is typically up to the user of the web browser to decide how multiple bookmarks should be organized. For example, a user can manually create a folder to organize bookmarks and upon creating a new bookmark, the user can manually scroll through a list of folders and determine whether to add the new bookmark to a particular folder.
For web pages that support a variety of configurations having different parameter values, the process of manually managing bookmarks that appear the same except for underlying parameters that are passed to a particular web page can be more challenging. For example, a meeting web page may be accessed with one or more parameters to identify a particular user as a host of the meeting. If bookmarks are created based on a variety of different hosts for the same meeting web page, the user must realize the distinction between the bookmarks, modify the labels for each bookmark accordingly, and manually organize them if desired. Users may not follow a consistent pattern when manually managing bookmarks and are more prone to errors, such as failing to accurately recognize distinctions between different parameter values for the same web page. As the number of bookmarks grows, a resulting list of bookmarks may become more difficult to manage.